Remember Me
by MayySully
Summary: Read to find out! Also while your at it check out my other book called Light Turns To Darkness also here on Fanfiction!
1. Introduction

Remember Me:

Introduction

I was four years old when my parents died from an attack of rouge werewolves. I can still remember that night so clearly. First before I go to my flash back my name is Avery Jones, and I am currently sixteen years old. Here is the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Flashback'

"Avery, dear wake up," said my father.

I opened my eyes to see my father and my mother covered in sweat and dried blood that probably was not their own.

"Daddy, mommy whats wrong? Are you two ok?" I asked.

My mother started to cry and then my father grabbed my blanket off my bed and carried me into the den wrapped in the blanket. My father then lifted up our rug to reveal a trap door. He then lifted up the door and my mom turned around to look at me.

"Sweet-heart you need to be a big girl for me and daddy, ok? No matter what you hear you have to stay down here. I swear baby everything will be ok. You must not come out until a man named Jake tells you he is here and its safe to come out," said mom.

"Ok mommy and daddy."

I then climbed down the creaky steps down to the hidden room. My parents left me a little candle in the corner so I would have some way of seeing around the room. Everything soon turned a deadly quiet and I could faintly here my mother and father talking above me in hushed whispers. Next thing I know I hear a door slam open and my mother begging for mercy for their lives. I heard a lot of blood curling screems, bones snapping, and laughing. Suddenly everything got real quiet and still. I heard people walk out of the house and I sat there silently crying for the lost lives above me, whoever they where.

I heard some footsteps coming towards me and suddenly the footsteps stopped right above me.

"Avery, its Jake its safe to come out now," the man named Jake said.

Jake soon opened the trap door and carried me outside so I wouldn't see my parents dead bodies.

"Avery, are you alright? Did someone hurt you", Jake asked me.

"Yes sir I'm fine no one hurt me. Um, Jake are you my new friend now?" I asked.

"I'm more than you'll ever know. You'll find out when your 16," Jake said.

We started walking and soon I felt my eyelids starting drooping closed.

"I'm really tired Jake," I said.

"Then sleep," said Jake.

Jake picked me up and took me to a near by village and left me with my new family. I will forever be grateful for the family he left me with.

'End Flashback'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up this morning with a huge headache and lets just say it sucks. I had to get up and get ready for school. The school I go to is not a regular school though. When I turned four years old werewolves, the same kind that killed my parents, came to power and came to rule the world.

Since the werewolves came to power werewolves heavily guarded all our small villages. Well I can't really only blame the mutts. Even the vampires came out about their exsistance. Both species came to an agreement that once a girl turned the magical number of sixteen the girl would be sold as a slave to that said species.

I unfortuantly I just turned the age of sixteen a couple of weeks ago. Later tonight I will be traveling by train to the station where the guards will pick all of us girls up and take us to the auction house to be sold.

I remember last year when my cousin had to go. Penelope, was her name and lets just say she made the worst mistake ever. Penelope tried to escape well one of the gaurds caught her and snapped her neck infront of our whole family. Aunt Sue, her mother has never really been the same since that day. Aunt Sue would always mumble things like, 'Why did she do it?' 'I taught her better than that.'

I don't really understand why Penelope ran that day. I mean she knew the laws as well as anyone. You try to run at the station you will be killed because in the eyes of those monsters its an act of treason. But in some ways I can see why. She didn't want to live an eternal life of pain and torture. I miss her a lot though, she was the only one who could help me through the night whenever I had nightmares about my parents deaths.

I got out of school an hour ago and got home to find a note on the fridgearator door saying,

"Avery, your dress you are wearing tonight on the train and to the station is on your bed. Go ahead and do your makeup, hair, and put your dress and shoes on. Be ready by 8:00 p.m.

Love, Mom."

I got in my black, lacey dress that showed way to much skin and cleavage for my liking. Though while you are being sold its good to show off your 'goods' to the buyers so you can increase your odds on getting a good match. I don't see the point though. I'm most likely doomed anyways so I might as well live by the saying YOLO.

8:00 came way to soon for my liking. My mother and I boarderd the train that would lead to the station. Everything was quiet because no one really knew what to say. I could hear other girls crying as well as their parents, but I think we were the only ones that were silent.

Soon we both got off the train as well as everyone else and their families. After at least ten minutes to say our goodbyes to our families two male guards one vampire and one werewolf came to collect us. You could tell the species of the males by the tatoos they had on their arms. That was also another law. If you were a werewolf or a vampire you had to have a speacil tatoo on your arm. Soon they seperated us from our parents and sorted us into alphabetical order. We all walked into a line out the backdoors onto a bus that would lead us to the aution house. All of us girls were walked in and little did I know what I was in for next...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The auction house was quite disgusting, if anyone were bothered to ask me what I thought. There was rats and bugs running across the floor, ceiling, and walls. They called out my name so I knew it was time for me to touch up my make up and hair before they called my name. Once my name was called that would mean it was time for my introduction to all the buyers.

Usually for an introduction they would say your name, age, skills, and where you where from. Sometimes they might even through in how much money your family made. My mother once told me when I was younger that it pays off to be skilled and trained because that could be a potential good buyer. So to put it in words, my mother taught me everything that I could possibly need in the future. I once heard around our village that if you weren't skilled at anything and nobody bought you you would be killed after the auction later that night.

I head the auctioner call my name to be bought and all of a sudden, it sunk in. The fact that I was about to be sold to a mutt or a blood-sucker made my blook boil and it sucked knowing no matter what I did to prevent this from happening, nothing would work in the long run. I walked out of the touch up room and took a deep breath before I walked out to be bought by whoever wanted me.

I walked across the stage and stood my the auctioner. Everyone finially settled down and took their seats so the auctioner could start my introduction.

"Hello fellow werewolves and vampires alike and welcome to the auction. Lets start by introducing you to this young girl who's name is Avery Jones. Avery, is sixteen years old and she is from a small village in Alanta, Georgia. Her skills are everything pretty much and she enjoys to sing around the house while doing chores. Lets start the bidding at $500 dollars."

Someone held their little thing signling that they where bidding that amount.

Finially a pretty good looking man stood up and yelled out, "1,000,000 dollars."

'Oh. My. Gosh.' I thought. I mean who and there right minds would buy someone or something for that much money. I mean I grew up not poor but not rich and I knew God dang well that was a whole lot of money.

"Is there anyone who would like to out bid this young man?", the auctioner asked. No one answered. "Sold to the young gentleman who bidded 1,000,000 dollars. Please walk this way with your slave and to fill out your paperwork."

With that I walked off stage to meet up with the young handsome man and when I say he was pretty hot I mean, pretty hot. I never knew that I actually knew him as he knew me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He grabbed my upper arm and we walked down the hallway to where we would fill out the paperwork. Once he finished he shook the auctioners hand and we walked out the door to the guys car. The guy and I climbed in and we rode in silence.

"Your must woundering who I am, I suppose?", the strange guys asked.

"Yes sir. Uh, whats your name?"

"Jake, Avery you have no idea how long I have waited for this day," Jake said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

I had no clue what this dude was up to but somehow he seemed so familar and his name rung a bell in the back of my mind.

"Jake the one who saved your life the night your parents where killed. I'm sorry about that by the way. I am a vampire and I'm sorry you had to be sold like that. Also you are not my slave you are my equal so never get the idea or thought that I would treat you like you were. I'm sorry I never came to visit you but as you know you know the laws about vampires visting humans before they are sold," Jake said.

What he said totally caught me off guard in a weird way. I was happy to know that I am with someone who wasn't expecting me to do anything I didn't want to do but the fact he was a vampire kind of made me disappointed. I knew thought it most likely wasn't his fault he was turned.

"Jake, I can't believe its you! How did you know where I was being sold or the fact that I had turned 16?", I asked. I immediatly hugged him even though we where sitting in a car going down the road.

"I found out because I never totally left you. You don't know how happy I am to see that you _remember me_. I thought you wouldn't like me or want to even be close to me because of me being a vampire," Jake said excited like.

I will admit it kind of bothers me that he is a vampire but I'm not about to tell him that. He saved my life that night when my parents where killed. Jake had found a way for me to be saved even though my parents wasn't able to be. I will forever be grateful for him saving my life so I guess I could look past this one tiny thing that separates us.

"Ya me too. So where are we going?" I asked. It just seems like we where going down one way to long road.

"We are going to my castle, the place where both of us will be living for the time being." Jake said. "You might want to go ahead and get some because it will be a long journey home."

"Ok." I said.

With that I feel into a very deep sleep...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to someone tapping and shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. I was having such a good dream though. My dream was mainly about Jake and our life together in the future. Like if we will ever fall in love or something in that sort. It was kind of fustrating to me that this jerk, whoever he or she is, is trying to wake me up.

"Ugh, quit it. Leave me alone I'm busy dreaming,"I said.

I heard laughter from the person who was trying to wake me up,"Well Avery, you need to wake up we are here at the castle," said Jake.

I opened my eyes to see its dark out so thank God Jake can't see me in the dark...or can he?

I started to open the door but Jake beat me to it. He opened my door and helped me out of the car and we started walking to the front door.

As I walked in the front room I noticed how beautiful the room was and the furniture as well. Jake started up the stair-case without me so I pretty much had to jog up the steps to keep up with his fast pace. _'Why is this guy walking so God forsaken fast'_, I thought. I finially managed to catch up with him so I took the time to pull on the shirt he was wearing.

I didn't notice how good he looked in a sweater, but he turned around and the look on his face said he was ticked.

"What do you need?", Jake asked rudely.

"What I need is for you to slow down and not get an attitude when I did nothing wrong", I said as rude as I could possibly get.

Jake looked caught off guard and suddenly his eyes seemed to soften and he said,"Avery I'm-." He never got to finish that sentence.

"Don't you just ruined my mood. I don't like it when people snap at the wrong person and then try to apologize. If you where really sorry you wouldn't of done it in the first place."

I knew I was kind of pushing this way out of proportion, but he needs to learn that I don't like being yelled at. Jake kind of looked taken aback back but he honestly had it coming. We both walked up the stairs with tension in the air. We came to this huge door and we walked in to see a nice looking room.

I thought the room looked gorgous. Finially Jake broke the silance.

"This is your bedroom and mine will be the one next door. We have a Jack-and-Jill bathroom. It will be shared between us. I will leave you alone to get ready for supper, which by the way, you need to dress formal. Dinner starts at 7:30 sharp, don't be late. I will send one of the guards up to get you."

Well that leaves me 3 hours. Yep not alot of time to get ready at all.

I walked in the bathroom and started to curl my hair then got to work on my make up . I found the walk in closet and got to looking around and found the most adorable outfit ever! I finially managed to find some sparkly pumps to go with it as well as a handbag. I finially put the finishing touches on myself and now I had at least 1 minute till someone came and got me. Yep, maybe I took way to long.

Some old man came and got me and held the door for me. Everything was very silent while going down stairs. It was soo awkward. I mean no one was talking and there was no sound as he went down the stairs. It was like he was a ghost.

We finially managed to get downstairs without me tripping in my heels and I saw Jake in tux which was kind of weird if you ask me. Jake held his hand out for me to take so I did. We walked outside and got in the car.

"So Jake, where are we going?", I asked.

"We are going to meet my parents. Don't be scared they are nice if you don't mention the word Brian.", he replied.

"Why can't you mention the word Brian?", I asked.

"Because...he is my half brother." Jake said.

Authors Note!

Imagine Avery with a very dark brown hair and lime green eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note:

If you can or want to check out my other story Light Turns To Darkness. I thought I did pretty good and I'm still working really hard on it. I'm trying to at least get Remember Me, this book, on the same number of chapters as LTTD. So please be patient and please give ideas! I love it when people do that.

Chapter 6

"What happened to your half-brother that was so bad that I can't even say his name?", I asked.

"Nothing don't worry you pretty little head about it," Jake said in a sexist way.

Well that was rude I thought. No one tells me not to worry my pretty head about anything!

I decided what needed to be done. I did not just give away my life to come and live with him so he could treat me this way. I know that my mother would be very disappointed if she saw what I was going to do next. My mother was the type of person who didn't believe in violence and could always see the good in people, so in other words she wouldn't agree with what I did.

I slapped Jake across the face.

He seemed so shocked he slowed down the car and finially he turned towards me. I saw disbelief written all over his face. I finially taken apond myself to climb out of the car and start walking the other direction we where heading to. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed agains the hood of the car. My back was laying across the hood and Jake was crouched over me stradling my waist so I couldn't move or run away from him.

"You shouldn't of done that Avery. That was very naughty of you and your lucky I actually like you and want you than what most of my kind want their slaves. Your also lucky I am not thirsty because I probably would drink your blood as punishment," Jake said in a very scary calm voice.

Jake finially after 2-3 minutes staring me down, climbed off of me and got back into the car. I also climbed in the car and I was pretty shaken up. I couldn't even buckle my seatbealt thats how bad I was shaking right now. Finially Jake leaned over and buckled me up and had a look of sorrow in his eyes when he looked over at me. I was trying desperatly not to cry in front of him. I didn't want him to know he got to me.

We pulled up into this huge mansion that looked like it could fit at least a thousand people in it. A werewolf came and opened our doors for us, which by the way, caught me off guard. Since when did werewolfs become guards. I thought they where the ones that took over the world first, not the vampires. Jake stopped to talk to the werewolf and told me to go ahead inside and wait for me at the front entrance.

I walked in for a human, who looked badly beaten, to come and take our coats. As the girl was grabbing our coats she finially began to crumble to the floor, it took all I had to catch her before she hit the floor. I knew I had to do something fast so I yelled for the only person I knew would probably come help.

"Jake! Jake! Help me, someone!" I yelled. I needed someone to come help her before something worse happened to her than what already happened.

Jake finially ran inside to help me set her on the floor gently. After what seemed like an enternity a nurse and a two guys came with a stretcher and lifted her up and took her away.

I turned to Jake and asked him,"Where are they taking her? Is she going to be alright? Whats going to happ-", my sentence was cut off by Jake.

"She'll be ok Avery. They must of overdone her beating for whatever she did wrong. I will make sure she is fine,"Jake said reasuringly.

"Promise you will tell me if something bad happens to her?" I asked. I am pratically praying he says he will.

"Of course I will. Now to do what we came for dinner and for you to meet my parents and remember what I said not to mention." Jake said.

"Of course I wouldn't want what happened earlier to happen again now would I," I said sarcastically.

Jake rolled his eyes and we made our way into what seemed like the living room.

There stood a very tall, slender yet beautiful woman with a very handsome buff looking man. Both of them stood in with resemblence with Jake, so this must be his parents.

"Hello mother and father I would like to introduce to you Avery,"Jake said. He seemed so proud to introduce me to them so I knew I had to act poliet and be very respectful.

"Its nice to finially get to meet you Avery we heard so much about you since you where little,"Jakes mother said.

"Thank you Mrs?" I asked not knowing. Jake never told me what his last name was or anything about himself for that matter. He just told me never to mention his half brother Brian to his parents.

"Mrs. Ashley, but you can call me Sophia and Jake's father Todd." Sophia said.

"Son she is even more beautiful in person,"said Todd. Jake seemed to glow red with embarassment.

I smiled knowing how that felt. When my father was alive he used to embarass me to no limit. My father died from cancer when I was six so I really don't remember him and if I do I just push it to the very back to my mind so I don't have to think about it.

"Ok how about me eat some dinner,"suggested Jake.

We all went into the dinning room and talked and ate. Jake's parents seemed more nice than Jake. Yes, I still haven't forgiven him for that and I don't think I will soon.

Jake and I had finially said goodbye, got in the car and started heading home. I felt my eyelids drooping so I said,"Jake I'm sleepy."

"Then go to sleep I will carry you to bed if it's needed,"Jake said.

I fell in a deep sleep which seemed to be happening a lot lately.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to Jake trying desperatly to get my dress off without waking me up. Aww this would of been nice if I wasn't mad at him. I did what I thought was right and kicked him inbetween the legs. This seemed to shock Jake but soon enough he got this playful gleam in his eyes. Soon enough both of my hands where in one of his hands and my hips pinned by his. I knew I needed to get this guy off of me and now.

"Jake can you tell me why I can't ever say the 'B' word around your parents?" I asked.

All of a sudden Jake started laughing really hard, so hard he started to cry. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Well, you can't say the 'B' word around my parents because it's just rude to call someone a B when you first meet them I think," Jake said still chuckling.

Now I see why he was laughing and soon I started laughing as well.

"No I mean why can't I say Brian's name infront of your parents?" I asked.

"Because they still haven't gotten over his death. Brian died when he was sixteen, your age. Some vampire hunters where out in the woods one day while we where both hunting for something to eat. I never saw them coming but Brian did. Brian pushed me behind him fast enough so I wouldn't get hit by the arrow that killed him." Jake said sorrowfully.

I didn't know what to say. Here is the guy that ripped me away from my only family I had left. I couldn't even imagine the pain though Jake went through. I remember when I learned a couple of years later that I was adopted and what really happened to my parents and I remember also swearing that when I was sixteen and I was adopted by a werewolf, I would kill that thing like it's kind killed my parents.

I felt bad so I leaned over to give a peck on the cheek for Jake, suddenly he turned his face to look at me right when my lips where going to connect with his cheek instead they connected with his lips. His lips felt amazing on mine but soon the kiss was cut short by Jake tearing himself away from me.

"That shouldn't of happened,"Jake said."There is clothes on the chair goodnight Avery." With that he was gone.

I got dressed in my pjs and brushed my teeth. Soon I was laying in my bed thinking about how awesome that kiss was and replaying all the information that Jake had told me. I didn't know what to do and honestly I really need my mom's advice out of everything in the world. I just needed my birth mother and father.

I don't understand though why Jake was sent instead of the neighbors or someone in the family. I still wounder why Jake saved me and why he bought me out of all the girls there. What made me so speacil that he just had to buy me and to buy me at the cost that he did proves something.

And for that I will not give up on trying to get to know the real Jake. The one that saved me eleven years ago.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should have and I know I suck for not doing it. Lol anyways I hope you like it and so sorry for the long wait.

I woke up the next morning with an exteme headache that would not go away at all. I tried getting up and getting some water thinking that I might be dehydrated, I guessed wrong. I almost collapsed on the floor, luckily though Jake was walking in the door right before I fell so he caught me.

So now Jake gave me some asprin and we where laying on my bed watching Two and a Half Men. I thought about the promise that I made to myself last night so I reached over and pressed the off button the t.v.

"Hey I was watching that!"exlaimed Jake.

"Well it can wait, for I have a question to ask you. Why did you save me that night, the night my parents where murdered? Why didn't they just call on one of the neighbors and they take me before those mongrols came to the house?"I asked.

Jake thought on how to explain this.

"Well for starters you need to agree not to inturrupt me when I am trying to tell the story or I just won't finish it. I will answer any questions you have at the end of the story,"said Jake.

I decided to nod my head like I was agreeing beacause I would do anything right now to figure out what the heck happened that night and the sole purpose of buying me was for.

"For starters, I had known your parents before they died oh, I don't know since they where fifteen, maybe. Your parents where very smart, so smart that they had found out what I really was before the world knew of our exsistance. At first I thought they where toying with me when they both told me what they known, I guess I was excited that I could finially share my world with somebody who wouldn't go sharpen their stakes and get a fire started,"Jake said.

Jake paused thinking.

"What I never did expect though was that they were supernatural hunters or you could say that their mission in life was to kill monsters like me. They promised me though that since I haven't fed off humans that I would be spared and no harm would come to me. Soon after high school your parents got married and I was your fathers best man at their wedding. I remember that whole day perfectly everyone was so happy and so was I for once in my life. Then a couple of years later I got news that your mother was pregnant with you. At first I was kind of happy but yet sad at the same time because here are my two best friends having a child that I could never have,"Jake said sadly.

I thought about all the information and let it all sink in, soon Jake continued.

"When I heard your mother went into labor and they wanted me to be there to see you, all I could think of was how much pain your mom was going through. I remember walking in and hearing you cry for the first time. Oh, you where the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even just being born and crying and squirming around you just had this look of innocence in your eyes that I will never forget in all my years of living. Your father said I could hold you because they couldn't calm you down so I held you and I tried singing to you and that seemed to hit the right note because soon you where asleep. After that night I felt some kind of bond with you and soon your parents noticed it to. They said I shouldn't see you anymore in fear that I would accidently change you into one of my kind."

Jake took a deep breath,"I remember being crushed and living in a huge blur for those next four years. Sure they would keep me up to date on you and I could still go to your birthday parties and hang out, but I couldn't be alone with you like I always got the feeling there was always someone watching my every move. Soon you where five and your parents got a warning signal that their arch nemisis was hunting them down and was coming to finish them. I believe it was your mother who sent me a message saying, 'Come and get my daughter Jake. Take care of her and love her like I know you have since the day she was born. When the time comes let her make the decision if she wants to be with you or not, don't force her. Tell her,her parents loved her very much, so much that they had to give their lives to protect their only daughter.' I came throught the front door as fast as my legs could take me and saw their bodies on the floor dead. I knew I needed to get you out of there before you had to see that grusome sight. I think you know or remember the rest,"said Jake.

I thought about all the information Jake had just given me. It brought tears to my eyes when I thought about the message my mother sent to him.

"What I don't understand though why did you buy me at the slave auction? I mean, it's not that I'm grateful for what you have given me or for saving me life, it's just that I'm curious,"I aksed and explained.

"Like your mother said I wanted you to find out who you where by letting me help you and for you decide if you will have me that I can finially call you mine after all these hundreds of years waiting for a woman like you,"Jake said softly.

I thought for a moment.

"Well would you like to know my answer?"I asked.

Jake looked confused.

"What do you mean?"He asked

"The one if I will take you or not,"I explained.

"You came to a decision that fast?"Jake asked.

"Yes, that's my answer."

Jake looked so shocked. I hope though I made the right decision.


End file.
